


Worth The Pleasure -Percabeth Oneshot

by Sassy707



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Smut, F/M, Love, Oneshot, Percabeth Oneshot, kinda smut, maaaaybe??, not really - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy707/pseuds/Sassy707
Summary: It was a mistake. It was all a mistake.They weren't supposed to meet.They weren't supposed to kiss.They weren't supposed to touch.But here they were.And now they can't stop.





	Worth The Pleasure -Percabeth Oneshot

He met her at a wedding. His best friend's wedding.

She was the bride's friend, she acted oh so tame and controlled at the wedding. She acted like she was an innocent friend who was so happy her friend was getting married to the man she loved. But that was just a front. A complete and utter lie.

Percy remembered it all like it was yesterday. Though thinking wasn't easy when he was nestled deep between her thighs.

~~

She had golden hair that channeled the sun's rays. A body that made Aphrodite jealous, eyes that reflected the stormy skies, and lips. Lips that were so glossy and desirable. So kissable. So red and the perfect shape. At least in Percy's eyes. She was wearing a black dress that was flowy and gave much freedom to move or dance. And dance she did. The way she was dancing had Percy's face all red and his thoughts in places they probably shouldn't have been. He was getting so far down a road he didn't want to so he had to look away or else he would've had a problem.

But when she sat next to _him_ at the bar at the reception all sweaty and panting. When she nestled right up against his arm pressing her soft chest against his toned arm every time the bar tender turned away. When she whispered dirty words of temptation in his ear. That was when he knew.. He _knew_ he was going to have a problem.

Sneaking out right after the bride and groom had left for their honeymoon, slipping into his car and driving to his house the whole drive there silent. The sexual tension was thick like a fog, you could choke on it if you breathed in too much.

Unlocking the door to his house was like a hard level in a video game, nerve wracking and made you understand why you weren't a patient person. Letting her inside though was almost, relieving?

"Would you like something to drink?" A stupid question for him to ask knowing exactly why she was there. She wasn't there for drinks, not for food, nor rest. Just one thing. _Him_.

"Do you have wine?" She had taken advantage of his offer. "White or red?" She only grinned sickeningly sweet at his question. "Red of course." Her grin had invited him to glance at her lips which matched the color of the wine she had chosen to drink. And just like wine was her lips. Sweet and calming, but filled with poison that left you in agony in the morning.

He had retrieved two glasses and filled them both up to the brim. She had eyed her wine cautiously as he eyed her from head to toe drinking in her beautiful body through his eyes. 

Now with glasses half full, and eyes heavy she looked at him. It was a look that sent shivers down his spine and made his fingers tingle. She politely set her wine glass down on the coffee table before taking his from his hands and doing the same. She never took her eyes off of him the whole time, not as she grabbed his shoulder and hand before sitting him down in the middle of the couch. She stared at him and he felt like she was staring straight into his soul, his thoughts, his desires and using it for her use.

He looked up at her as she took off her heels, but his focus faltered when she straddled him slowly lowering her bottom to rest in his lap. She looked at him for a moment before leaning in and giving him a sip of the wine of her lips. He kissed her slowly. Before long she was giving him gulps as he indulged in the taste of her lips up against his own. He loved the feeling of her lips pressed up against his own. He loved the taste of her lips and the feeling of her tongue. He loved her mouth and everything about it.

She laid her hands on his hands which were rested on her hips before pulling away from his lips. They both panted, lips red from the intoxication of each other. He watched as she moved his hands to where she desired them to be. And she desired that his hands were on her chest and what rested in his lap. Percy blushed but she began kissing him again and again as his hands touched her where she had so desired.

The whole ordeal earned small mews and strangled moans of pleasure to escape her lips. No matter how hard she tried to contain the sounds within her body they always escaped somehow. The sound was like angelic voices ringing in Percy's ears... He never wanted to stop hearing her.

She pulled away and without warning moved her hands down to the buttons of his dress pants. He gasped and pushed her forward into him so he could bite and suck at her neck trying to make her feel like he was feeling. 

She freed him from the tent in his pants and Percy groaned into her neck at the feeling of her hand. She pulled her neck away from him and scooted her hips forward before beginning to squat down over him. He soon found out she wasn't wearing any underwear at the contact of her bare-

Still fully clothed she rested on his lap him indulging of the feeling of being in her most secret place.

She looked up from his lap to his face before she placed her hands on his shoulders as leverage. Then she began to move,

~~~

 

He was going crazy, she was using him but he was using her. She felt so good he wondered what he felt like to her. He only wanted her for her body and she only wanted him for his. But the way she was moving was something sacred. Something only shared between lovers, not someone you met that day. It was something dangerous and risky. But it was also soft, slow, and gentle. Something Percy had never experienced before. He felt guilty for enjoying this so much, for taking advantage of a beautiful woman. Taking advantage of her body and mind, using it for his pleasure. 

But he also felt like a piece of meat, she was doing with him as she pleased and throwing him away when she was finished or pleased.

She rubbed her hips against his and Percy gasped an "I'm close." in her ear without thinking. 

He was the drug and she was the addicted person, she sold what she treasured most and bought him. Just for a few moments of heaven.

She came down and yelled loudly singing a symphony of praise to him, she rested her head on his shoulder as they both shook. She squeezed him tight.

Ecstacy. That was the only word that fits. But it was only ephemeral. Everything seemed to be that way nowadays.

His breath was ragged, he couldn't even think. He couldn't see, he couldn't feel. All he felt was the pleasure. All he saw was stars. 

All of that without even taking their clothes off.

* * *

So she came back, and they always met up. If they saw each other on the side of the street they were at the other's house that night being with each other. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It almost felt impossible. It was so wrong but felt oh so right. 

So that's where he was tonight, sleeping next to a woman he barely knew about. Sleeping _with_ a woman he barely knew about. But she didn't know anything about him either.

They were both suffering from that. They both laid awake at night and regretted the first meeting. _What is wrong with me?_ They'd ponder. If they hadn't met they wouldn't have dug themselves into a hole this deep. But neither of them could stop They wouldn't stop. They wanted the other too much.

So to them, the pain was worth the pleasure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel weird abt this idk. I feel slutty lolol. This is bad, isn't it?


End file.
